Grays Personalities
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: During a battle with some thief, the team gets transported into Grays mind and now they find themsleves lost. The team have to try and find a way out while trying to help Gray get with his own mind
1. chapter 1

**I dont own fairytail**

"Where is this guy?" Gray questioned no one in particular. The team today, which includeds Lucy, Happy, Natsu and himself were on a job to catch some thief. They found him stealing from a jewely store but the thief escaped them through the forest.

"I got his scent but it's faint." Natsu pointed in the direction the scent was coming from and suddenly shouted. "This way." And bolted off with Happy at his side.

""Hey! wait for us!" Lucy shouter and ran after them with Gray.

Gray and Lucy finally caught up to Natsu who was in the middle of a battle with the thief. It turns out that he was also a wizard.

"Alright thief. We could do this the easy way or the fun way." Natsu grinned.

"What's the fun way?" The thief asked stupidly.

"Jeeze for a thief, you're not very smart." Gray said.

"Oh yeah?" The thief smirked and Gray looked confused. "I think that i'm much smarter than you think I am." He smiled and got into a battle stance. "Well I guess my stupidity act is over now. Let's do this the fun way." He grinned and shot a spell at Natsu who dodged the attack.

"You guys leave this to me." Natsu said and then shot fire out of his mouth which hit the thief.

"No way flamebrain. I'm not letting you have all the fun." Gray protested and he also got into a battle stance.

"Ice make: Lance!" But the lances missed.

"Come on you guys this isn't very fair is it? Two against one?" He laughed bitterly.

"But that doesn't matter though because i'm still gonna beat you both."

"Please as if." Natsu scoffed.

"Yeah we're gonna kick you're ass." Gray agreed. On the side Happy and Lucy whatched.

"You know I think i'm just gonna stay on the sideline this time." Lucy said anxiously.

"Lucys a chicken." Happy chuckled.

"Whatch it Cat!" She sneered.

He laughed. "Please if you really think tou're gonna beat me, then think again." He pointed his hand at Gray as if he was holding something. Suddenly Gray was lifted up in the air.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted and lunged at the thief but only to find that he couldn't move.

"What the-?" He looked at Lucy and Hapoy to dicover that they couldn't move either.

"Now, now." Shook his finger at them. " Don't interrupt." He smiled and the invisable hold on Grays neck became tighter and Gray he tried to grab whatever it was choking him. Suddenly Grays head glowed a faint blue colour.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Me? Nothing. You know i've been board these couple of days and I want to try an experiment of mine. Transporting people into a persons mind and you guys are perfect examples." Then the same blue glow surround everyonea bodys then suddenly they all fell to the ground.

"Now I just have to wait." He smirked and dropped Gray to the ground.

 **Hey there hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. (Next is hopefully going to be longer.) Also just another thing i dont know if its just me but when i right i feel like its like awkward or something i dont know but i hope that its alright. Please Review.** **And thanks.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	2. Anger

**(I Don't own Fairytail)**

"Uughh, Where are we?" Natsu questiond outloud as he came to. He looked around to found that he was in an unfamiliar town. There were mostly small brick houses that had Chimney's with smoke coming out of them. There were lights on in the houses but the curtains were closed covering the view inside making the lights dim. There was also a lot of snow but it was strange because he wasn't actually cold. Natsu turned around to look at the rest of the town. He saw a large bricked bell tower in the middle of the town. The bell was golden like a sunset.

"Uum, i'm not so sure." Lucy replied sotting up while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, i've never seen this place before." Happy agreed pulling himself out of the snow. He activated his magic and flew onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stood up and brushed the snow of his pants.

"Hey, you guys? Where's Gray gone?" Lucy asked. She looked atound to try and find him but couldn't see anyone.

"Oh great!" Natsu sighed and looked around.

"Man, this place is just like a ghost town." Natsu said.

"Aye. Where is everyone anyway?" Happy asked curiously.

"Probably inside." Lucy replied. It was only a few more seconda when they heard like someone was stomping. They turned and saw Gray.

Lucy looked at him confused. There was something different about him. For one thing he was angry for some reason, and secondly his white coat was orange.

"Alright, Natsu! It's time to settle this once and for all!" Gray suddenly shouted pointing at Natsu, who looked bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"This time, i'm finally going to beat you." He declared. Natsu's expression changed from confused to a grin.

"Oh Please, as if Snowflake. Alright let's do this!" Natsu three his hands together and fire came out of them.

"Guys, come on, this isn't the time. We need to find a way out of here, and Gray what happened to you're clothes?" Lucy asked. The two boys stopped their fight to look at her.

"What do you mean Lucy? This is what I normally wear." He asked. Natsu looked at his coat confused then was shocked to find that it was orange.

"What!"

"And you guys call me the pervert." Gray said and Lucy looked embarrassed.

"Er, it's nothing like that." Lucy said. "I just saw it and er... Uhhh, do you know where we are or how to get out of here?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Lucy? If we don't know than how is ice princess going to know?" Natsu asked.

"Uuhh-"

"Because unlike you Natsu i'm not an idiot, I know where we are." Gray replied, giving Natsu a glare.

"Oh yeah? Than where are we smart ass."

"Where in Isvan, Flamebrain." Gray replied as if it was obvious. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu were confused.

"Isvan?" Happy asked.

"Isn't Isvan your hometown?" Lucy asked, looking around. Gray nodded.

"Didn't you say that Isvan got destroyed by-"

"By Deliora, yes." He cut off Natsu. Hray clenched his hands into fists and started walking to the direction where the bell tower was.

"Then how are we hear?" Lucy wuestioned but Gray completely ignored her and continued talking.

"Uuugh, stupid Deliora." Gray grumbled. The others started following behind giving eaeachother confused looks.

"He just had to go and destroy my hometown, didn't he? " He asked no one in particular. It seems that he was lost in his own little world.

"First he killed my parents and my friends, then My Master- well to be fair that was my fault. I just had to go after him didn't I." He lapsed into silence for a moment then Lucy spoke up, concern written all over her face.

"You didn't-" She tried.

"Please, don't tell me it wasn't my fault. I know it was. But don't worry i'm still not brooding over it any more because that's what a fairytail is being all about. You have to give smiles and move on, like there's nothing wrong at all. Man, that's so stupid, you know." At this Natsu snapped. He ran up to Gray and punched him in the face. Gray toppled onto the ground and looked up to seee Natsus saring at him angrily.

"What's gotten into you? Huh?" He asked approaching Gray and grabbed Gray by his necklace, since he lost his coat while walking.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is at the moment but do not diss Fairytail! Now what has gotten into you, Pervet popsicle?" He asked, releasing Gray.

"Nothing, this is how I always act." He replied.

"What?"

"Sure, you're kind of grumpy sometimes but you'll never say anything bad about Fairytail, Gray." Happy said flying up to him.

"Ok, i'm sorry about what I said about Fairytail, I didn't mean it. Sometimes when i'm really worked up I tend to say disrespectful things about it. I don't mean any of what I say about Fairytail. Alright?" The others nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it, but still you don't always have to put on a smile if you're feeling down Gray, if you're upset you can come to us." The ice mage nodded.

"I know, but I like seeing you all happy." He said with a smile but then shook himself off and the angry expression came back. He muttered something saying that, that was not supposed to happen. Lucy and Happy missed but with Natsu's dragon hearing, he was able to just hear it.

"What was that?" Gray shook his head.

"Nothing flamebrain. Anyways this is the way out." He pointed down the road.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked. Happy looked back to where Gray was to find that he wasn't there.

"Gaah! He's gone!" Happy yelled.

"What! But he was just hear." Lucy exlaimed.

"Maybe, he already went through?" Natsu tried.

"But we would be able to still see him." Lucy explained.

"Maybe it's one of those invisible barriers or something?" Happy tried.

"Let's go find out." Natsu said and walked to where Natsu pointed and Lucy and Happy followed.

 **Hello, This is chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and they were still in character (One of the other things im a bit worried about) Please review and thanks** **.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out.**


	3. Sadness

**(I do not own fairytail.) also i dont if i had to say it or not but im kinda following the same plot line for one of the episodes in teen titans go with raven but its funny becausbecause i got my inspiration for playing skyrim when i was doing the missioj in the guys mind (forgot his name). But that aside hope u enjoy.**

Sadness

"Oh great, where did that Iceblock go now?" Natsu whined, He had just turned around to ask Gray if this was truly the way out and how he had known, but when he had turned around... Gray was gone; once again.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, hoping to get a response. She waited for a few seconds and sighed.

"How about we keep moving. Maybe we'll find him?" She suggested.

"But we would have seen him, Lucy." Happy said, flying up next to her.

"Well what other option do we have then? Natsu can you pick up his scent anywhere?" Natsu was already sniffing the air when Lucy had asked. He was looking all over the place trying to catch Grays scent, and after a few seconds he nodded.

"Yep," He replied, then he pointed straight ahead; down the road. "It's that way."

As the team were following Natus's nose, Natsu had another look around the town again. The place seemed to have gotten darker, the snow was a darker white now, and the fog around the place was a darker colour than it was. The houses has even lost that fiery, candle glow; now it was only a faint, dim glow. It was kinda creepy, Natsu thought, how the lights were on inside but nobody was in there; he could see outlines of other objects like a couch or a bookcase but there was no movement at all.

The house up ahead looked like a castle but only smaller. The colour of the house was a light, grassy, green colour, it was a two story house that each story looked to be about the same size of the guild hall. Natsu looked down at the front of the house where the door was. It was a big, oak door, that had a snowflake on it. Some of the snowflake was a bright silver and the other bits had a nice, grey colour. The door was built between two large pillars that were the same grassy, green colour but they had sparkling, gold stripes going down. On the left pillar he realised that there was someone sitting there, crouched down with their head on their knees. As the group walked closer to the person, he started to look more and more familiar. He recognised that raven messy hair and the scent was the same as... Grays! But once again, he was different; this time he wasn't wearing the orange coat or his normal white cloak, it was GREY!

"Oi Gray! Where did you go, this time?" Natsu asked, as they came closer.

"Yeah. You just disappeared on us again." Happy said flying up to Gray who was still crouched down, crying.

"Gray, are you alright?" Lucy asked cautiously, putting her hand on his shoulder. As soon as she made contact with him he flinched. Lucy shrieked a little, taken aback. Gray didn't look up; his head was facing down and his arms were covering his face.

"Th-there're all gone." Gray said suddenly, in a small voice. When Gray spoke up

"What do you mean, Iceblock?" Natsu asked, trying to mask the concern out of voice, but failing.

"M-my family, and my f-friends; all gone." He sniffled a bit and continued. "He came through the night. The demon-the demon took everyone away from in one night. There was blood, screaming, fire and blood. Oh God." He started hyperventilating now. The others looked at each other in panic.

"Uumm, ok Gray. Hey it's ok. You just need to calm down now ok? Just take deep breaths. In and out." Lucy instructed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Gray did what he was told. He took a big breath in and a big breath out.

"There. Are you better now?" She asked, uncertain. Gray gave a shrug. To Natsu, he looked so small and vulnerable, it shocked Natsu. This was definitely not the Gray he knew.

"Do you want to come with use and help us find a way out Gray?" Happy asked, trying to snuggle into Gray's lap. Gray looked down at him, and shrugged again.

"Bu I can't leave, I just can't! This is my home, and where my family should be. I want to be with them, I want them back!" Gray shrieked, looking up at them, tears streaming down his face.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, confusion written all over her face. _What do we do?_ She mouthed at him. Natsu just shrugged.

"Hey Gray," Natsu started and crouched down next to him. "Listen. I know what it's like to miss someone, but you know that they're not really gone, right? They'll always be with you and you have a new family now as well, you're family and friends would want you to move on, and live. They'll want you to be happy." Natsu said. Luce was looking at him shocked but also in awe.

"But you don't understand." Gray said, angrily. "There're all gone because of me. It was my fault that my Master died, and my fault that my parents died because I didn't listen to them. My parents told me to run and I didn't and my Master said that I couldn't go and fight Deliora because I wasn't strong enough, but I just ignored her. IT"S MY FAULT!" He yelled. He put his head on Happy's and hugged him tighter. natsu and Lucy looked at each other again, hopelessly.

"Hey Gray. You have to know that it wasn't your fault that they died. You were just a kid. And i'm sure that they don't see it as your fault," Lucy tried.

"I know that, but I can't stop thinking like it is my fault." Gray spoke quietly, his tears were stopping.

"Gray look, I am positive that they still love you, and they don't think that it's our fault, alright? And I'm sure that the're happy knowing that you have a new family. Don't let them down by crying." Natsu said. Gray gave a small nod, and Natsu smiled, relieved. "Good. How about you show us the way out?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok." He replied in a small voice. Natsu grabbed Gray's free arm and helped him stand up. Gray looked down at Happy who was in Gray's other arm and hugged him a bit.

"It's this way." Gray pointed down the right street. They started walking where Gray had pointed.

"Hey Gray, just wondering. How do you know where we are going?" Lucy asked out of curiosity. Gray shrugged, hugging Happy tighter, and pulling him close.

"I don't know. Sorry." He replied looking away from them; tears were starting to form in Gray's eyes.

"Uuuhh, it's ok. I was only wondering." Lucy said, trying to reassure him that everything was all good and t make him start to cry again.

"Hey Lucy?" Gray asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry about breaking into your apartment every time, and reading your novel without your permission." Lucy was startled and confused at this apology. ' _He doesn't usually apologise for stealing my novel. We really need to find what's up. First he's angry and now he's said.'_

"Uhh, that's ok Gray." She didn't really know what else to say.

"And Natsu." Natsu looked at him, confused as well.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've called you an idiot, and the times I've called you flamebrain. And those other times when I pranked you, and those times I blamed you to Erza for my mistakes. and-"

"Just shut up already! Will you?" Natsu suddenly shouted, at this Gray went silent. Natsu was so confused. _Why was Gray apologising for this stuff. I do all of that to him to._ Natsu thought.

"I'm sorry." gray said again, but looked away, scared because of Natsu's glare.

"Listen, Iceblock. I do all the teasing and pranking you too. It's kinda our thing, you know?" Natsu said. _Uugghh, how am i supposed to handle this. The iceprincess isn't usually like this. What is going on? Mood swings?_

"Listen Gray. It's all a joke and you don't have to feel bad about it alright? Because if you do than I guess I kinda will t and I don't want that because I like our friendship the way it is. Ok?" Hopefully that did something. Natsu's pray was heard when Gray sniffled and nodded. Natsu sighed with relief.

"Phew. I hope I never have to go through that again." Lucy and Happy laughed, and Gray chuckled. Geay quickly stopped chuckling and looked down confused.

"That's never happened before. It shouldn't have happened." He muttered. Happy looked up at Gray.

"You alright Gray." Gray shook his head and shrugged.

"Mmh." They walked onwards again through the town.

"Hey Gray I got another question." Lucy looked up uncertainly at Gray.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"That house that you were leanimg against. What was it?" She asked.

"Oh that was the chief's house for my village. It's a pretty amazing house if you ask me. I-I ised to live there, you know. But now-now it's all covered in snow and half of it's d-destroyed." He started to tesr up again.

"Uugh Lucy." Licy looked at him, angrily.

"What? I didn't mean to make him cry." She walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm dorry Gray. I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I was just curious that's all." Gray gave a small nod and sniffed again.

"It's ok i'm sorry for crying ao often. I-I can't help it."

"Like I said, it's ok Gray and you don't need to apologise."

"Hey Gray? You said that was the chief's house and you used to live therthere. Were you the chief or something." Natsu asked. Happy and Lucy both sighed in annoynce. Gray shook his head.

"No my Dad was the chief. I just lived there." He whispered in a small vocie.

"Oh ok." Natsu nodded, then as Gray's words processed in his mind...

"Wait WHAAAATTT!" Gray flinched at his shout, but nodded.

"So you were going to be chief someday." Gray shrugged again.

"Yeah I guess. Look it's that way." He pointed and the others looked upahead again.

"Ok- Huh!" Lucy looked to find Gray was gone again. "HappHappy where did he go?" She asked him amd Happy shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute I was in his arms then the next minute i'm down here."

"Oh great we lost him again." Narsu muttered.

"Let's keep going. Maybe he went back to look for somethong and he's going to meet us?" Lucy suggested. The others half nodded half shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go. Hopefully Gray isn't weird this time." He said and they headed of.

 **Alright hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Thank u for reading and please review. Thanks.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	4. Happiness

**Hope u enjoy this chapter. (I don't own fairytal)**

"Where are those guys. They should've been back by now." Erza said, worriedly as she took a sip of her water at the bar.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon Erza." Wendy smiled, hopefully. They've been sitting at the bar all morning waiting for the rest of the team to come back. Erza just came back from an S-class quest to defeat a demon that was terrorising a demon. She was going to ask Gray to come along and help that morning only to find he went on another job with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Wendy was on another job with Carla. They had help locate a treasure that was sacred to the town.

"If you're that worried, maybe you should go look for them?" Mira suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just wait a little longer." Erza replied.

"Knowing them, Natsu and Gray have probably gone into another fight and Lucy and Happy are too scared to stop them or something." Carla chuckled, remembering what happened at the sun village.

"Well, then we should go and check on them." Erza said, finishing of her water and handing it to Mira. Erza said thanks and hopped of the chair.

"Hey Mira, can I please have a copy of the job request they took?" She asked. Mira nodded.

"Yep, I'll get it right now." She smiled and walked of. She came back a few seconds later with the job request.

"Here you go Erza." She smiled, and handed Erza the request.

"Mmhh, so they're in Marigold Town." She muttered. "Master we're off to go find them." She informed him. He nodded.

"Alright. Being them back. They better not be fighting again." The Master muttered. Erza nodded and headed off with Wendy, and Carla.

* * *

Back where the others were, they were currently following the path where 'Gray' had pointed.

"I still can't believe he disappeared again." Natsu grumbled. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah I know. I hope we can find him again." She said, while looking around.

"And hopefully he's not all weird this time." Happy agreed, munching on a fish.

"Where the heck did you get a fish!" Lucy shrieked. Happy shrugged.

"I don't know I just found it."

"And then you decided to just eat it." Happy nodded. "You can't just do that."

"But why not." As Happy and Lucy bickered, Natsu realised the place had changed again. This time it was bright blue sky, and the sun was shining. There was still snow around but it was brighter than it was, the houses were different too. The curtains were opened, and he could finally look to see inside them.

All the houses inside seemed to be the same; they had the same three blue couches in the middle, and a fire place on the left side of the house. The only difference Natsu could see, was the pictures. There tonnes of pictures with Gray and his family in some of them. There seemed to be pictures of Gray when he was young, with his friends; there were even some with Lyon, and what looked to be like his Master Ur. As they kept walking, the pictures changed.

They showed Gray when he first came to Fairytail, from when he was eight-years-old, from up until now. They showed him from over the years, with the other members of Fairytail. There was him talking to gramps when he first arrived, Gray meeting Cana, Maceo, and Wakabe for the first time, there was a few of them when he was on some jobs.

There was one with him, Cana and laxus. _That's strange, I never knew that they were a team._ Maybe it was a one-time thing. How he had never known that Gray went on a mission with Cana and laxus, he didn't know, well it was probably because he never bothered to ask. As Natsu kept looking at the pictures, he realised that he didn't know about most of the events that went down in the ice mages life.

Like, he knew some of it, but he didn't know much about what things went down before he joined the guild. Maybe sometime, after all this mess, he would ask. Not that he cared or anything, because that would be ridiculous, he was just curious was all. Suddenly, something wet and cold hit his face. He yelled out in surprise and stopped walking, which caught the others attention.

"What the hell-?" he asked, as the snowball fell of his face. He looked at Happy or Lucy, whom both shook their heads.

"It wasn't us." The three mages looked around to see who the culprit was, until a chuckle broke the silence.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked, turning around in a circle trying to find the source of the chuckle. Suddenly a figure appeared from being one of the houses.

"You should have seen your face haha." The figure started to crack up laughing. It took Natsu a few moments to realise that this was Gray.

"Gray? What the hell was that for?" Gray took a deep breath to calm down, trying his hardest not to crack up again.

"Because you were in a good position and I had to throw a snowball at you, and it was totally worth it." He cracked up laughing again. _Alright._ Natsu thought, angrily. _If that's how it is then._ Natsu bend down to the ground and picked up a handful of snow. He rolled the snow into a ball, and threw it at Gray. It headed his way, Gray was distracted still from laughing, so he didn't see the snowball, but he didn't have to. The snowball was a few feet away when it plummeted to the ground. As it hit the ground, it broke into little bits instantly.

Gray looked up at Natsu and then down at the crumbled snowball, once again he cracked up.

"That was totally pathetic, haha." Natsu picked up another handful of snow and threw it at Gray again, and once again; it missed. He kept getting close to Gray, while throwing snowballs, but it seemed the more he got close, the further away the snowball was from Gray. How was that possible?

"Seriously, flamebrain. You suck at this." Gray laughed, then bent down and picked up a handful of snow, and threw it at Natsu. Head Shot! Once again, it was perfect aim.

"What?" Natsu asked, outraged. "That's not fair! You must be cheating somehow." he accused Gray, pointing a finger at him. Gray shook his head, a smile still on his face.

"Nope. I'm just way better than you are. Always have been, always will be." he shot another one at Natsu.

"No you won't I will be the best." He picked up a big pile of snow and tried to roll it into a ball, but since it was so big, he couldn't hold it and it broke apart. This just cause Gray to crack up more.

"See what did I tell you. Anyway, you remember Christmas time, right? remember how I beat you at that snowball competition Mira made up?" **(A/n Reference! to my other story. I've finally got to reference a story of mine. I've been waiting to do that:))**

"technically, you didn't beat. Everyone in the guild got involved, so there was no actual declared winners there." Gray shrugged.

"I still won the fight before though."

"No you didn't. You cheated." Gray shrugged again, but this time he threw another snowball at Natsu.

"I'm still the best though." He laughed. Natsu picked up another handful of snow and threw it at Gray.

"No you're not ice princess. I am!" The ball was almost about to hit, but then it plummeted to it's death, again.

"Please. In your dreams, Firebreath." he scoffed, and then they were at it again, for awhile when Lucy intervened.

"Alright guys, we should stop. Gray where have you been, why did you go and disappear like that?" Lucy questioned, coming over to the boys.

"And why are you wearing a yellow cloak this time?" Happy asked, pointing at Gray's cloak in confusion. Gray stopped laughing and looked at the three.

"What do you mean? I'm always wearing this." He asked, looking down at the bright, yellow cloak.

"No, you're not, it's weird." Natsu said, just noticing the cloak now. Gray smirked.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" This got Natsu's attention, and forgot all about the business with the cloak, and fixed his gaze on Gray.

"Oh yeah, alright then let's go."

"Guys! Stop!" Lucy said, irritated. The boys stopped immediately out of fear.

"Uh oh, Lucy's acting scary again." Gray said, in a teasing voice.

"I am not. Look we need to figure out what is going on. You keep on acting different every time we see you." She said, frustrated. "Why is that?"

Natsu looked over at Gray, confused. Lucy's right. Now he came to think about it, Gray's different each time they see him. First: it was anger. Second: It was sadness. And third: it looks like it's happiness.

Lucy seemed to be thinking the same thing as Natsu. "Then there were all those pictures of him though out his whole life-I got it." She hit her right, closed hand onto her left hand. She smiled proudly, as she proceeded to explain. The thief we were battling, he said that he wanted to try transporting someone into somebody else's mind, that's what he did to us." She exclaimed. At first Natsu didn't quite understand what Lucy meant, but when he thought about it-

"Wait! We're in Gray's mind?" he asked Lucy, horrified. She nodded. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Out of everyone. Why did it have to be Gray's mind?" He started jumping up and down, and trying to brush of any Gray germs.

"Jeeze, it's not such a big deal." Lucy muttered.

"Well that's Natsu for ya." Happy laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched Natsu jumping up and down. Gray was watching with faint amusement in his eyes as well, before what Natsu had said, finally processed in his mind.

"Hey! What's wrong with my mind? Jealous?' Gray smirked, and folded his arms. Natsu stopped jumping up and down and brushing off any possible Gray germs and glared at Gray.

"Pssht, as if I'm jealous of your mind."

"Sure, sure." Gray laughed.

"I'm not." They were about to get into another fight, when Lucy stopped them.

"Natsu! If you really want to get out of Gray's mind, then we need to find a way out of here. Alright?" They both nodded, calming down.

"Now, do you guys have any ideas on how to get out of here?" She asked the three of them. They both shook their heads, and she sighed. "Well let's just keep walking until we find a way out of here. And Gray?" She looked at him in the eyes. "Don't go disappearing again, alright." She pointed a finger at him, and he nodded, fearfully. "Good. Let's go."

"Jeeze, when did she become Erza?" Gray whispered in Natsu's ear.

"I don't know, maybe that thief somehow made them switch bodies, or something." Natsu shrugged. Lucy's shoulders hunched, and glared at them from the corner of her eye.

"I can hear you, and no I am not Erza. I just want to get out of hear and go home." She sighed.

"You know, I think she's just hungry." Happy suggested. Gray rubbed his chin with his hand, thinking.

"You know Happy, I think you're right." He cracked up laughing, but stopped when Lucy wracked him on his head.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." She muttered.

* * *

In the town of Marigold, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were searching the town for the other three.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"Happy!" Carla shouted, looking side to side for any sign of him.

"Gray! Lucy!" Erza shouted. "If you don't show your self's, there will be sever consequences." She yelled, angrily, but the others new she was worried.

"Uuumm, Erza? Don't you think that's a little harsh." Wendy asked, shyly. Erza didn't respond, but she continued shouting threats at them to come out. Suddenly, Wendy's nose caught a familiar sent.

"hey Erza." Erza looked down at her curiously.

"Yes Wendy?" Wendy pointed in the direction of the scent towards the forest.

"I think I can smell Gray. He's that way." Erza nodded.

"Good. Show me." She ran behind Wendy, following the Gray's scent. About fifteen minutes of running they finally found Gray and the others. There they were, unconscious on the ground. Gray was laying flat on his back, with his shirt discarded, and Happy was lying next to Lucy a few feet away from Gray and Natsu, was snoring on his stomach, near Gray. Erza quickly ran to Gray, checking to see if they were alright. Wendy ran to Natsu, and Carla flew over to Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu, Lucy, happy, and Gray. What happened to you guys?" She whispered, peering down at Gray, worriedly.

 **Been awhile since I last updated. i'm working on this other story that i'm really excited about posting and its also going to be long so thats going to be awhile before I post it, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. thanks :)**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	5. Fear

**Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys, sorry i had to delete the other one , this is the same but with a new ending, i got confused and i accidentally wrote more on this one so im just re updating it. But oh well, Hope you enjoy it. (I do not own fairytail)**

Fear~

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy kept walking down the road, threw the town. Gray and Natsu were silently bickering I the back, but something was different. Sure, Natsu was still annoyed, but it was Gray. They already had established that he was Joy, because of his yellow cloak, and the way he was acting, but in their usual fights he's more annoyed, but this time he seems happy. He can't stop smiling, while he was annoying Natsu. Natsu's never really seen this smile on Gray before, it's usually a smirk. It's rare to see Gray smile like this, it's weird, but it's also-kinda-nice to see Gray happy, once, in a while.

"You, stupid popsicle." Natsu muttered.

"You, stupid flamebrain." Gray grinned.

Lucy got fed up with this bickering, and told them to shut up at one point, but they ignored her, like usual, and continued fighting.

"You know, I don't think they're going to shut up." Happy said, in Lucy's arms. Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, no kidding." She muttered. "Hey, how long do you think we've been away from the guild" Lucy asked Happy, looking down at him, curiously. Happy thought about it for a second.

"I don't know. Probably not that long."

"I wonder if anyone's worried about us." Lucy mused, putting a hand to her chin, thinking.

"Don't know. Do you think if anyone did find us, they'll be able to get us out?" Happy asked, looking up at Lucy.

"I hope so. I hope Erza or someone we'll be able to find us."

"Yeah." They continued walking on and on, listening to Gray's and Natsu's bickering.

"You pervert."

"You pyromaniac, and who you calling a pervert."

"you, you stripper." Gray looked down, and found out that his shirt was missing.

"Gaahh!" He screamed, but cracked up laughing. Natsu was taken aback. He's never, and I mean NEVER, seen Gray reacted this way to a missing shirt.

"Oh well, that happens all the time. When I was younger, I tried to break out of this habit, but I just gave up and made it my thing, you know?" Gray laughed, looking at Natsu's shocked face.

"You're weird." Natsu exclaimed, completely baffled by Gray's reaction. He crossed his arms, and looking ahead of them.

Happy, and Lucy smiled a little after they saw Gray's reaction. It was funny to see Gray's reaction like that and especially Natsu's reaction. Although in Natsu's defence, it was kind of unusual to see Gray act like that. Normally he would be frantically trying to search for his shirt, or pants. Maybe it was just because Erza wasn't around. Apparently one time, she did beat him up for walking around naked, so… Anyway, it was still funny seeing him like this.

* * *

Back in the forest of Marigold town, Erza, Wendy, and Carla were trying to wake the other four up. Wendy was healing Gray first, because he had read marks on his neck, as if he had been choked by someone.

"Do you think they are going to be alright?" Erza asked, worriedly, looking at her comrades. Wendy wiped some sweat of her forehead, and shrugged.

"They should be alright, but I don't know why they're not waking up."

"Maybe they're just exhausted, or something." Carla suggested.

"Maybe." Erza hoped that was all it was. Suddenly she heard a rustle behind a tree nearby.

"Wendy, did you hear that?" Erza asked her. Wendy nodded, lowering her magic away from Gray, since the red marks were fading now.

"Yeah. It came from over there." She pointed at one of the trees, in front of them. They both stood up and walked, quietly towards the tree. Wendy took the right side and Erza took the left. They both jumped behind the tree, startling the figure that was spying on them. Erza requiped a sword, and pointed it at the figure, right at his heart. The man gave a small squeak, and jumped in surprise.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear." He held up his shaking hands in surrender, he closed his eyes and looked away from Erza.

"Then what do you think you were doing behind the tree watching us?" Erza asked, moving her sword, so it was just touching his skin.

"I was just travelling by, and I-I saw you three there and I was just curious. Tha-that's all. Hehe." He chuckled nervously. Erza held her sword tighter, and she glared at him even more.

"Tell me the truth. Are you responsible for my friend's conditions?"

"I-I-" The man stopped stuttering and grinned evilly. His hands stopped shaking and he put them down. He grabbed Erza's sword with his right hand, and smiled.

"Yes I am, there is that all you want to know?" He pushed Erza's sword away, and stood back from her.

"No. Tell me, what happened, and how can you fix them?" She asked. The man just continued to smirk evilly, and shrugged.

"Now what would be the fun in that." Erza moved her sword in front of the man again.

"Tell me."

"Mmmh, I don't think so." The next thing he knew was that, he felt a sharp pain on his head and it went all black.

Erza growled in frustration, and punched the tree. How could he not tell her? What had he done to her comrades.

"Erza, we'll find a way to save them. I know we will." Wendy smiled, hoping that Erza we'll calm down. Carla smiled in agreement.

"Yes, Wendy you are right. Don't worry Erza I'm sure they'll be fine." Erza sighed. They were right. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all going to be fine. She just had to have faith in her friends. They'll be able to figure out a way to save them. Then after they have, she was going to scold them for hours for making her worry.

* * *

"How much further do we have to go?" Lucy asked. She felt like they've been walking for hours. Nothings much has changed during that time; the houses were still the same, snow was still around, the sky was still surprising bright blue, the only difference was that it was snowing, now.

"We should be nearly there." Gray replied, putting his hands behind his head, with a grin.

"What do you mean." Lucy asked, looking at him.

"WE're nearly at the exit." He shrugged.

"You mean, we're finally getting out of here?" Natsu asked, excitedly.

"Well, sort of-" He was about to continue, but Natsu cut him of by screaming.

"Yaaaaaassssss! Happy! We finally get to leave Gray's mind. I can't wait, until I get these Gray germs of me." Natsu smiled. Gray coffed.

"Jealous." He smirked. Natsu stopped yelling and looked at Gray, confused.

"What do you mean, I'm jealous?" He asked, completely forgetting about their conversation from earlier.

"Again, you're just jealous of my mind."

"Ppffft, as if."

"You totally are." Gray stifled a laugh.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Hey, look we're almost to the exit." Gray pointed down the road, again. Natsu looked to see where Gray was pointing, but it all looked the same to Natsu. He turned to ask Gray where, but he had disappeared, again. For the third freaken time!

"Where did that bastard go?" Natsu yelled. He looked around, desperately searching for any sign of Gray, before he fully disappeared. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Why does he keep disappearing like that?" Happy asked, who was also searching around.

"Well, last time he disappeared and kept walking, we found him again." Lucy stated. "So, if we keep walking, we'll probably find him."

"Yeah, but he's always different and weird though. When are we going to find the real Gray?" Natsu questioned. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know Natsu, but hopefully soon."

"Why? You miss him, already?" Happy chuckled. Natsu looked like he just swallowed a fly.

"As if I miss him. I just want to go home already." He explained.

"Suuuurrreee." Happy laughed.

"Shut up, cat." Lucy laughed at their bickering, as they continued down the path.

* * *

An hour later, they still had no sign of Gray. The team decided that they'll have a short break then continue. They down in a gap between two houses. Lucy sat on some boxes that were there, while Natsu sat down on the snow, and Happy landed on his head.

"Uugghh! When are we going to find Gray? It's been forever." Lucy complained. Nobody replied, since they didn't have the answer. They all hoped that they would find the real Gray soon and go home. Suddenly, Natsu heard a shift behind one of the boxes further down the alley, and he could hear someone breathing fast. He decided to go over and find out whoever it was, leaving Happy and Lucy behind, who was looking puzzled at him.

"I just heard something over there." He explained, pointing near the boxes. He walked over, and he was not expecting what he found. There was a boy, looking about eight, or nine, with raven hair, sitting there with his knees pulled up and his head bowed in his knees.

"Hey-uumm-Gray?" He asked, unsure. The boy looked up, terrified. His eyes widened as he saw Natsu, and his breathing hitched more. Natsu started panicking a little, unsure of what to do.

"Lucy!" He called, Lucy and Happy quickly came over; with worried expressions.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I-I don't know. I found Gray, but he's freaking out and out I don't know what to do." The more he spoke, the more panicked Gray became. Lucy quickly walked next to him, and put her arms around him. Gray stiffened a little, but relaxed as she started to say calming things.

"Shhhh, it's ok Gray. It's just us."

"L-Lucy? N-Natsu?" Gray asked, calming down. Lucy nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's us. Everything's okay now." Gray's breathing began to slow down, and it turned back to normal.

"Is-Is he out there?" Gray asked, in a small, shaky voice. Lucy looked at him, confused, then at Natsu, who shrugged.

"Is who out there, Gray?" Happy asked, flying up to him, concerned.

"D-Deli-" Natsu breathed in deeply. Of course, it was going to be about Deliora. That damned demon. It's never going to leave Gray alone, is it?

"No, he's not Gray" He replied, crouching down, next to Gray, putting his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, still terrified as hell. Natsu nodded in reply.

"Yes, no one's out there, Gray. We were just there and there is no one else, alright?" Gray nodded, slowly. Natsu and Lucy both stood up, and Natsu held out a hand to Gray. Gray hesitantly took it, and stood up with them.

"Now everything's is going to be alright, ok Gray? Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Natsu promised. Gray nodded, slowly and held Lucy's hand for comfort. She jumped in surprise a little, but regained her calm posture, and smiled down at Gray. He looked up with weary eyes, but gave a tiny smile.

"O-kay." They walked out of the alley; Lucy holding Gray's hand. She looked down at him. The tears had stopped streaming down his face, and now he was taking deep breaths, calming down. Although his eyes kept darting in every direction as if expecting something to jump out at them. At least he was calming down now. A thought suddenly popped in her head. Why is this Gray a child, when all the other Gray's have been eighteen? Maybe it was because he was more scared as a child? She didn't know. She wanted to ask him, but she thought he might not have the answer, or does, but she was afraid that he was going to have another panic attack or something. She thought to ask Natsu later.

They walked on, down the street for another fifteen minutes, when Gray's breathing started to quicken, and he squeezed Lucy's hand tighter. She stopped walking and looked down at Gray, concerned.

"Gray? Are you alright?" He didn't respond, but his eyes were darting all over the place again, then suddenly he screamed. He let go off Lucy's hand, and covered his eyes, and crouched to the ground, crying.

"GRAY!" She called, crouching down next to him, and putting her hand on his shoulder. His reaction was immediate, he flinched away from the touch and toppled down to the ground. This caught Natsu's and Happy's attention, and they ran to him.

"Gray! Are you alright?" He asked. Natsu crouched down on the other side of Gray, looking down at him, horrified. Never in the entire time he has known Gray, he has never seen him like this.

"Gray. What's the matter? Come on man-uuh- come on Gray. Talk to me." Natsu shook Gray's shoulder a little, trying to snap him out of it. Suddenly he heard a small, shaky voice.

"It-it's, de-deli-ora." He said through sobs. Natsu sighed. He thought that was it. Natsu started to rub Gray's shoulder, moving it up and down, hoping that he would calm down. It was working. Gray took deep, shaky breaths to calm himself down, but he was still trembling.

"It's ok Gray. Deliora's gone, for good. Your Master defeated it. And at Galuna we saw it crumble into nothing, remember?" He asked, helping Gray sit up. Gray sniffled, and shook his head.

"He maybe physically gone, but he's never going to be gone in my mind." He sniffled, and rubbed his nose. Natsu's eyes widened with fear, and looked at Lucy's and Happy's expression, they looked like they were going to be sick. They were horrified by hat Gray said. He suspected that he looked like that too.

Happy walked over to Gray, and flew into his arms, and snuggled into him.

"it's going to be ok Gray. You might not be able to forget him forever, but we'll always be there to help you, so you'll never have to think about him. We'll be with you forever, and ever, and you'll never be lonely. You won't have to worry about Deliora, if we there for you, Gray. You have me, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and the rest of the guild, even Lyon's there for you too." Happy smiled, curled up on Gray's lap, and Gray slowly wrapped his arms around him, and smiled a little.

"Thanks, happy." He whispered, quietly. He closed his eyes, and fell into what looked like a peaceful sleep. Natsu was surprised. What Happy said calmed him down. That was probably the nicest thing he ever heard Happy say to Gray. He had managed to calm Gray down, which was good, and what he had said was right. They were going to be there for Gray, forever. Even though the ice prick annoys him half the time, they were still close, and he was going to make sure that Gray would never have to worry about Deliora again. Never.

 **Hi guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


	6. Facing his fears

**Hey so long time no see well no write, I know it's been a while but hey new update but it is the last one but I've finished so yay. Enjoy. ( I don't own Fairytail)**

Chapter 6

Natsu shuffled Gray a bit on his back, who was still sleeping. He decided that he'll carry Gray while Lucy carried Happy in her arms. They walked in silence, still shocked from Gray's outburst from earlier. Natsu was so glad that Happy was able to calm him down. That was the first time in his life, that he had no clue what he was supposed to do. But he was glad that he managed in some way. He felt Gray shift a bit and looked over to see Gray rubbing his eyes. Gray blinked slowly and looked around him.

"N-Natsu?" He questioned. He still looked really tired, but at least he was calmer now.

"Yeah?" He asked, cautiously.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for the help." Natsu smiled.

"That's ok. Happy helped more though." Gray chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I'll say thanks to him when he wakes up." He smiled, and closed his eyes again.

They continued waking down the street for what seemed like forever for Natsu. Natsu pondered on what Gray was saying earlier. _'He maybe gone, but he's never going to be gone from my mind'_ That sounded horrible. All this time, has Gray really been this upset and scared? He didn't know. He thought that Gray was happy now days. Maybe it was worse because this was just part of his personalities. Yeah, that could be it. But that does mean he has thought of it before. Maybe it was a long time ago, this part of his personalities is like eight years old, so maybe he thought it then. But then that wouldn't be good, because he knew Gray when he was eight as well, does that mean Gray has been thinking about Deliora when he was eight. Now that's a stupid question, of course he was, it had only happened that year. And yet he hadn't known. Man, he's a terrible friend.

"Natsu-Natsu! Are you alright?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Natsu jumped a little, causing Gray to slightly shift off a little. Natsu quickly straightened up Gray, and took deep breaths to calm down. He was going in circles. He needed to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." He replied. Lucy didn't look convinced.

"What's the matter?" Natsu sighed, and turned to face the opposite direction.

"It's just-it's just we've known Gray for years, but I never knew he thought about this stuff. About all the things his personalities have said to us. A-and I have never known." He said, solemnly. "I just feel like a bad friend, that's all. I mean he's been there for me, but I haven't been there for him.

"Listen Natsu. You are not a bad friend, but I know what you mean. I know that I haven't known Gray, as long as you have, but I can't help but feel bad. But I don't think that we haven't done nothing. I think that we have all helped him in different ways. We might not be able to see it, but I'm sure that Gray sees that we've helped him." She smiled at him. Natsu looked over at her, and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I think you're right Natsu." Natsu suddenly felt a shift on his back, and looked over to find Gray trying to get down. Natsu put down Gray, who was blinking the tiredness out of his eyes.

"You guys have helped me more than you will ever know." He smiled. The others smiled back at him.

* * *

He opened his slowly; the world coming into view-except, it wasn't exactly the world. It was a face-an angry face at that. It was glaring at him, furiously. The man scrabbled to get away, only to find that he was tied to a tree.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He wailed. The face moved back an inch, her eyes still bored into his. She looked as if she was ready to strangle him. He bet ten thousand jewels she was going to.

"Tell me. What did you do to my friends?" She questioned, glaring at the man, while pointing a sword at him. He felt like he was going to faint at any second, not from her sword, but from her glare.

"Why would I tell you that?" He asked, trying to regain his composure. She moved her sword, so it was just touching his chest. He gulped in fear.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll speak, I'll speak." He held his hands up in surrender. He then proceeded to explain everything that happened. Erza listened, her eyes widening with fear and outrage. She wasn't angry like a child who was asked to go clean their bedroom, no. She was angry, as angry as you will ever be.

"Undo the spell." She said, as soon as he finished explaining.

"I can't." He replied, hands shaking a little.

"Do it!" he shook his head again.

"I mean I can't do it, because they have to find their the only one's who are able to get out. They have to find the exit in whatever place they are in the boy's mind, and escape." He explained, hoping that Erza wouldn't hurt him.

"You better hope they wake up." She glared at him. If looks could kill, then he would be a dead man right now. Erza removed her sword away from the man and walked back to the three mages and the cat, who were unconsciousness. Carla sat down next to Happy, while Wendy sat in between Lucy and Natsu, and Erza sat next to Gray.

She took in his appearance. He had a pained expression on his face; Erza had asked Wendy if she could do anything, but she couldn't. Erza thought that something might've been going on in his mind. She just hoped that they weren't hurt or anything. She brushed some of his hair off his face. He still had the scar that he received from Galuna island. She told him he could always ask Wendy now to remove it, but he declined saying that he didn't mind having a scar on his face. Erza sighed. She was worried about her comrades-will they ever get out and wake up? What would happen if they didn't, would they still be asleep, or would they be-? She shook her head. How could she think like that? They are Fairytail, of course they're going to be alright. They wouldn't go out like that from some thief.

* * *

"Where did that little bastard go!" Natsu shouted, looking side to side furiously around the place, as if he was trying to shake off an annoying fly.

"We really shouldn't have looked to see where he pointed. We should really know that by now." Lucy sighed as she laid her head in her hand.

"Aye." Happy agreed, watching Natsu go on a rampage.

"Well, we might as well continue. Maybe this time we'll find the real Gray. I mean-there are four main emotions: Happiness, Fear, Anger, and Sadness. So that means we must be close to the exit." She explained happily, hitting her hand with her fist. Natsu stopped his rampaging and turned to look at Lucy, hope filling his eyes.

"You mean… We finally get out of here?" Lucy nodded. Natsu's smile grew larger and he jumped in the air and cheered.

"Yes, we finally get to leave this place! Woohoo!" he started to dance with joy, fists punching the air as if it was punch bag.

"Aye!" happy agreed.

"Well, let's keep moving and hopefully we'll find Gray and the exit." Lucy said and proceeded to walk. Natsu-who was still grinning as if he was offered millions of candies-followed her with Happy on his head.

They walked down the path through the town for another hour. Nothing really happened, except that it did start to snow. Natsu did try and sniff Gray out but he couldn't make out where he was; his scent was all over the place!

"GRAY! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" He shouted randomly, which made Lucy jump.

"NATSU!" He shrugged.

"What? I'm trying to find Gray." Lucy sighed in annoyance.

"Just warn me next time will you, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Alright, alright, jeeze. GRAY!" He shouted again which it made Lucy jump again.

"NATSU! I said warn me next time."

"Alright I'm sorry." He sighed. He just wanted to find Gray already, so they could get the heck out of there. He was starting to get sick of this place, it wasn't because he was worried about the ice mage, no it wasn't that at all. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. They continued walking again for another hour, until he suddenly saw something in the distance ahead of him.

"Hey, is that-Gray?" He asked, and narrowed his eyes further, trying t see if it was Gray or not.

"You know, I think it is. HEY GRAY!" Lucy called out, getting the ice mages attention. Gray swung around to find his name being called

"Hey guys, there you are. I've been trying to find you." Gray said as he ran up to them. Lucy jumped and gave him a big, ginormous bear hug, which startled Gray, making him stumble backwards a little.

"H-hey Lucy." He said unsure of what to say.

"Oh my god, I am so glad that this is you. Wait, it's really you Gray isn't?" She asked, looking up at him. Gray looked down at her confused at first until he realised what she was talking about.

"Yes, it's me. I'm guessing you guys have met the other personality things?"

"Yeah and man it was such a pang. I think your mad personality was most annoying. He just picked a fight with me all the way. I mean, what's with that?" Natsu asked, looking slightly irritated and Gray just laughed.

"Well, you do that to me to you know?"

"Yeah, but that's different." He said, waving his hand up and down at him.

"How?" Natsu was about to reply but suddenly everything went dark and Gray's mood changed drastically. He was at first happy to see his team, but then he was suddenly terrified, Natsu could see it in his eyes. Gray's eyes widened with fear and started to dart around the place.

"Gray, what's the matter?" Happy asked, looking up at him worriedly.

"It's-it's-" He replied.

"Gray?" Lucy asked, then suddenly something appeared in front of them. It was like a shadow, one giant shadow. It grew and grew until it towered over them.

"It's that." Gray replied, barely a whisper, stepping back a bit in shock.

"What is that?!" Lucy shouted, Gray was about to answer before it spoke, it's voice booming across the place.

" **You're weak! You couldn't even protect your friends from the spell that mage casted. Pathetic.** " It shouted, Natsu was confused. What the hell was going on and what was it?

"No, no. it wasn't my fault. I tried." Gray said and shook his head, stumbling back a bit more.

"Gray-?" Lucy asked, worriedly.

" **It's all your fault that they're trapped in here."**

"No, it wasn't my fault." He shouted, clenching his fists.

" **It's also your fault that your Master died**." It shouted and Natsu's eyes widened. What was it going on now? It wasn't Gray's fault, that bastard thing. How does it even Know about Gray's Master.

"Shut up, it wasn't Gray's fault!" Natsu shouted, stepping forward with his hands clenched with determination.

"Natsu-" But Natsu cut him off.

"No Gray, it wasn't your fault, you've gotta understand that."

" **What are you talking about, it was always his fault. He's a curse."**

"No, his not. How dare you say something like that?" While Natsu and the giant shadow were 'talking' Lucy was staring at Gray worriedly. He had his head facing down at the ground, with his hands clenched so tight that blood started to pour. Lucy thought of something suddenly. The shadow, what this has been saying. Is this is self-doubt? Because it definitely sounded like it.

"Natsu!" She called out to him, getting his attention. "This shadow-it's apart of him. It's apart of Gray. It's his self-doubt!" She yelled. Natsu's eyes widened and turned quickly to face Gray who still had his head down.

"Gray, is this true?" he asked him, hoping the answer was no. But Gray nodded to Natsu's disliking.

"Gray, you have to know that this thought," He pointed towards the shadow who moved I like a shivering way. "Aren't true. None of it was your fault, not your master's death and not this. You are not a curse. Do you hear me Gray?" He asked but got no response.

" **Oh, so this is Natsu. The great fire dragon, the one who you can't beat in a fight, the one who you are second to. I can't believe you are even friends with him. His probably lying to you right now, he might not even like you. How could you call yourself his rival? You're not even worthy"** Gray clenched his hands even tighter and gritted his teether and looked to his left, as if trying push the words away if he were to look somewhere else.

"Don't you dare listen to that thing Gray. Of course, you're worthy to be rival just as you're worthy to be my friend. You are not second to me, ok we are even. And, I. Am. Not. Lying. Do you hear me Gray? Does my voice reach you?!" He asked, and at this he got a response. Gray's head snapped up in surprise and gasped a little, his eyes widened, and his hands unclenched a little.

"Gray?" he asked, unsurely. Gray didn't reply again, but he put his right foot in front of him, then he put his left foot in front of him and he started walking towards the shadow. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were watching in awe.

"I here ya, Natsu. I won't let these thoughts control me any longer." He shouted. "I know what's happened in the past, and I know what's happened now. I know that I've never been able to beat Natsu in a fight, but I also know that he hasn't either. We are even. And I know that you can't keep these thoughts up any longer, cause I will defeat you. And don't you worry Natsu. Your voice has reached me. Ice make: Lance!" Gray shouted, and Ice lances shot in the middle of the shadow who growled in pain.

" **You're just-"**

"I said no! Ice devil RAAAAAGGGGGEEEEE! He shouted, and Ice was flown everywhere, covering the whole palace in white like a blanket and the ls at thing Gray saw was the shadow exploding in front of him.

* * *

Gray opened his eyes slowly, but quickly covered them as light blinded them. He tried again, and he slowly opened them to find Erza! Standing sitting next to him and looking at him with worried expression on her face.

"Ah, Gray. Are you ok?" She asked, hurriedly and helped him sit up a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." He nodded. "Wait, what about Natsu, Lucy and Happy? Are they alright? Where are they?" He asked

"There alright Gray, there just waking up?" She said and pointed to where the others were with Wendy and Carla.

"Huh, what happened? Where are we?" Natsu asked as his eyes opened.

"Ah, Natsu. You're alright?" Wendy gasped happily, also helping Natsu up and Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wendy thanks. Gray? Where is he?"

"I'm here Natsu." He replied, coming over to them and sitting crossed-legged in front of them.

"So, "What happened to you guys?" Erza asked and Gray and the others explained everything to them what happened from the very beginning. After they explained everything, it was silent for a little while before Gray spoke

"Thanks, for back there. I probably would never have defeated that thing if you weren't there. And thanks to you too Lucy and Happy." He smiled and patted Happy. "Thanks, you guys for being there with me." He smiled, and they smiled back.

 **Hi guys, so first completed story yasss. I can't believe that I actually completed wow heh. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it and the reviews, hope you had fun. Thank you.**

 **Graydevilslayerfan101 out~**


End file.
